wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/III/7
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=1}}/IV/1|Część IV Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Casa Inglese. Nazajutrz około pierwszej godziny z południa, doktor i Piotr Batory opuścili pokład okrętu, aby odbyć zamierzoną wycieczkę w góry. Doktór w ostatniej chwili zalecił kapitanowi Koestrikowi oczekiwać przybycia „Elektryka 2”, który miał zostać natychmiast wysłany w pobliże skał Polifema. Należało mieć w pogotowiu ten szybki statek, gdyż na wypadek wzięcia do niewoli Sarkaniego lub którego z jego wspólników, doktór postanowił odesłać owych więźniów jak najprędzej na wyspę Antekrittę. Po wydaniu odpowiednich rozporządzeń, doktór Antekritt i Piotr Batory, w podróżnem odzieniu, wybrali się w drogę, postarawszy się w Klubie Alpejskim o przewodnika. Podróż rozpoczęto konno, a dopiero z Nicolosi miano wyruszyć w góry na mułach. Nasi turyści ujrzeli się wkrótce za miastem, które jest dość wązkiem stósunkowo do swej długości. Nic nie zdradzało, że byli śledzeni. Doktór i Piotr, puściwszy się raz gościńcem Belwederskim, poczęli się wspinać po pierwszych pochyłościach rozległych gór Etny, które Sycylianie zowią Mongibello. Droga była kręta i niebezpieczna. Często wiła się po za olbrzymie bryły lawy lub bazaltowe skały, których stężenie sięgało tysięcy lat wstecz, albo po za wyschłe strumienie, zamieniające się z wiosną w groźne rzeki; wszystko to znajdowało się w okolicach lesistych pomiędzy drzewami oliwnemi, pomarańczowemi, rożkowemi, jesionowemi, winnicami i powojami wspinającemi się po znajdujących się w pobliżu konarach. Po dwugodzinnej podróży, w chwili wypoczynku, niezbędnym nietyle naszym turystom, ile koniom, doktór i Batory ujrzeli u stóp swoich całe miasto Katanię, dumną rywalkę Palerma. Minąwszy wioskę zwaną Belwederem, przewodnik obrał najkrótszą ścieżkę, wiodącą wprost do Fremestieri, znajdujące się w pobliżu Nicolosi. Pomimo to jednak, dopiero około czwartej po południu nasi podróżni stanęli w tej mieścinie oddalonej od Katanii piętnaście kilometrów. Większa połowa drogi pozostawała zatem jeszcze do przebycia. — Jak długo życzy sobie wasza ekscellencya pozostać w tem mieście? — zapytał doktora przewodnik w Nicolosi. — Jak najkrócej — odparł zapytany. — A więc czterdzieści minut? — Musimy przystać na to, jeżeli inaczej nie można — była odpowiedź doktora. W rzeczy samej czterdzieści minut wystarczało zupełnie, ażeby wypocząć i posilić się nieco w pewnej oberży miasteczka, liczącego trzy tysiące mieszkańców. Kawałek koziny, owoce i wino z San Placido stanowiły skromną ucztę. Około piątej godziny po południu doktór, Piotr i przewodnik zmienili swe konie na muły, ażeby puścić się w dalszą drogę, która odbywała się bez wypadków. Nie spotkano dotychczas ani wilków, ani dzików, co w tych okolicach należy do nadzwyczajności. O ósmej godzinie wieczorem, nasi turyści znajdowali się na wysokości trzech tysięcy metrów po nad poziom morza, gdzie rozpoczynają się już wieczne śniegi. Jest to kraj pełen czarnych law, popiołów i żużli nagromadzonych po rozpadlinach, dość obszernej płaszczyźnie, zwanej Valle del Bove. W tem miejscu temperatura była mroźna, a oddech stawał dosyć trudniejszym, skutkiem rozrzedzonego powietrza. Podróżni zmuszeni byli otulić się dobrze swemi płaszczami. Przeraźliwy wiatr hulał po tych wyżynach, pędząc tumany śniegu zmieszanego z czarnym pyłem. Z tej wysokości można było widzieć dokładnie, poniżej ziejącego ogniem głównego otworu, drugorzędne kratery, zapadliny rozmaitej wielkości lub ciemne studnie, w głębi których huczały groźnie wrzące wulkaniczne lawy. Po godzinie takiej podróży doktór spojrzał na zegarek. Była właśnie dziesiąta godzina wieczorem. Na niebios sklepieniu płonęły tysiące gwiazd, które jaśniały nadzwyczajnem blaskiem, gdyż na tej wyżynie znacznie mniejsza gęstość powietrza dodawała im blasku. Wschodzący księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze zanurzał swe blade promienie w wodach Eolskiego morza. Na górze, która nie byłaby czynnym wulkanem, ten spokojny wieczór możnaby nazwać wspaniałym. — Powinniśmy już być na miejscu — rzekł doktór. — Oto Casa Inglese! — odparł krótko przewodnik. I mówiąc te słowa wskazał na gruby mur, w którym były dwa tylko okna i drzwi. Położenie tego, na pierwszy rzut oka niewidzialnego domu było nader korzystne, gdyż chroniło go od zasp śniegowych, znajdował się o pięćdziesiąt kroków na lewo od podróżnych, a stał o czterysta dwadzieścia i osiem metrów niżej szczytu głównej geometrycznej figury. Dom ten zbudowano w r. 1811 na powstałej z lawy płaszczyźnie, zwanej Piano del Lago za staraniem angielskich oficerów. Tenże sam dom nazywają także Casa Etnea. Przez lat wiele utrzymywany był kosztem pana Gemellero, brata słynnego geologa, w ostatnich zaś czasach odnowionym został funduszem Klubu Alpejskiego. Niedaleko od tego miejsca kryły się w cieniach ruiny pochodzenia romańskiego, znane turystom pod nazwą Wieży Filozofów. W tem to miejscu, jak mówi podobnie, Empedokles rzucił się do krateru. W rzeczy samej potrzeba być wielkim filozofem, aby znieść w tem miejscu przez dni osiem samotność, to też łatwo można pojąć rozpaczliwy krok wsławionego filozofa z Agrygentu. Tymczasem doktór Antekritt, Piotr Batory i przewodnik zwrócili się do Casa Inglese. Stanąwszy przed domem, zapukali do drzwi zamkniętych. Po chwili znajdowali się w gronie przyjaciół. Casa Inglese składa się z trzech umeblowanych pokojów i kuchni, w której można było znaleźć najpotrzebniejsze sprzęty; wszystko to jednak wystarczało zwiedzającym Etnę, aby się tu ogrzać i wypocząć po uciążliwej podroży. Dotychczas nie pozwolił Luigi z obawy, aby nie spostrzeżono jego małego oddziału, rozpalać, aczkolwiek dokuczliwe zimno czuć się dawało. Jednakże obecnie, ponieważ Zirone wiedział, że doktór spędzi noc w Casa Inglese nie potrzeba już było zachowywać tych środków ostrożności. Rzucono więc nieco drzewa w ognisko olbrzymiego komina i wkrótce zapłonęło wesołe i ożywcze światło. Tymczasem doktór wziął na stronę komendanta swego oddziału, ażeby go zapytać, czy od czasu jego przybycia nie zaszły jakie wypadki? — Przybyliśmy spokojnie — odparł Luigi. — Obawiam się tylko, że nasza bytność tu nie jest wcale tajemnicą!... — Z jakiego powodu? — Ponieważ od miasteczka Nicolosi, jeżeli się nie mylę, byliśmy śledzeni przez jakiegoś człowieka, który później znikł bez wieści. — W istocie byłoby to niedobrze. Mogłoby bowiem Zironemu odebrać otuchę napadnięcia mnie! A około wieczora nie zauważyłeś kogo w pobliżu Casa Inglese? — Nie, panie doktorze — odparł Luigi. — Obejrzałem nawet ruiny Wieży Filozofów, ale nic nie spostrzegłem. — Poczekajmy! Pomimo to niech jeden z ludzi stoi ciągle przy drzwiach na straży. Ponieważ noc jest jasna, gdyby się kto zbliżał, można widzieć z daleka... Nie powinni nas zejść niespodzianie. Rozkazy doktora zostały spełnione, a gdy usiadł na małym stołeczku przed ogniskiem, wierni marynarze pokładli się na słomie wokoło niego. Tymczasem Przylądek Matifon zbliżył się do doktora. Spoglądał na niego, nie śmiąc go zapytać. Jednak łatwo było zrozumieć, co go niepokoiło. — Pragniesz się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z Cyplem Pescade? — rzekł doktór. — Trochę cierpliwości... Wkrótce powróci, choć prawdę mówiąc, naraża się niepotrzebnie w tej chwili... Mogą go powiesić... — Na naszej szyi! — zawołał Piotr, który chciał uspokoić Przylądka Matifon. Tak upłynęła znowu godzina czasu i nic nie zamąciło głębokiej samotności tych wyżyn. Żaden cień nie pojawił się na tych białych pochyłościach, rysujących się fantastycznie przed Piano del Lago. Z tego powodu opanowała doktora pewna niecierpliwość, a nawet niespokój, którego nie mógł opanować ani doktór, ani Piotr Batory. Obaj myśleli, ze jeżeli Zirone dowiedział się o obecności małego oddziału, nie odważy się nigdy napaść na Casa Inglese. Cały plan zostałby bezowocnym. A jednak trzeba było koniecznie pochwycić wspólnika Sarkaniego, aby się dowiedzieć wszystkich tajemnic. Na kilka minut przed godziną dziesiątą, rozległ się naraz strzał niedaleki. Wszyscy wyszli, starano się coś zobaczyć, ale nie spostrzeżono nic podejrzanego. — A jednak był to strzał! — rzekł Batory. — Może jaki myśliwy strzelił do orła albo dzika — zauważył Luigi. — Powróćmy do pokoju — dodał doktór — nie zdradzajmy niepotrzebnie obecności naszego oddziału. Wszyscy więc weszli napowrót do domu. Ale w dziesięć minut później, postawiony na straży marynarz, wbiegł nagle do pokoju. — Baczność! — zawołał. — Widziałem... — Więcej ludzi? — zapytał Piotr. — Nie, jednego!... Doktór, Piotr, Luigi i Przylądek Matifon poskoczyli ku drzwiom, pozostając jednak w cieniu. W rzeczy samej, jakiś człowiek biegł szybko jak jeleń przez wzgórza z odwiecznej lawy, wznoszące się na tej płaszczyźnie. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a po kilku ostatnich skokach padł w objęcia Przylądka Matifon. Był to Cypel Pescade. — Żywo! żywo!... zamknąć się... panie doktorze! — zawołał. W jednej chwili wszyscy weszli do Casa Inglese, a drzwi zostały natychmiast zabarykadowane. — A Zirone? — spytał doktór. — Co się z nim dzieje? Udało ci się wymknąć? — Tak, ażeby was przestrzedz!... — Czy nie idzie?... — Za dwadzieścia minut tu będzie! — Tem lepiej! — Nie! tem gorzej!... Nie wiem jakim sposobem dowiedział się o przybyciu dwunastu ludzi. — Zapewne przez owego człowieku, który nas widocznie szpiegował — rzekł Luigi. — Dość że wie — odparł Cypel Pescade — i zrozumiał, że zastawiono na niego sidła... — Niech tylko przyjdzie! — zawołał Piotr. — Idzie, panie Piotrze, idzie! Ale prócz dwunastu rabusiów, dostarczonych mu z Maderaggio, prowadzi całą swą bandę opryszków, którzy dziś rano przybyli do Santa Grotta. — Wielu ich jest wszystkich razem! — zapytał doktór Antekritt — Pięćdziesięciu! odparł Cypel Pescade. Po tej rozmowie doktór uściśnieniem ręki podziękował śmiałemu i sprytnemu chłopakowi za wszystko, co uczynił z narażeniem się na tysiączne niebezpieczeństwa. W rzeczy samej położenie znajdujących się w Casa Inglese stało się nader krytycznem. Szesnastu ludzi miało walczyć przeciw pięćdziesięciu. Role się zmieniły, obecnie Zirone zastawił sidła na doktora Antekritta, którego uważał za niebezpiecznego przeciwnika, zrozumiawszy dopiero teraz doniosłość przestrogi Sarkaniego. Trzeba się było naradzić i szybko coś stanowczego przedsięwziąć, gdyż napad był nieunikniony. Opuścić Casa Inglesa i cofnąć się w góry, znane wybornie hersztowi opryszków i jego ludziom, barykadować się w tym domu, jakby w jakiej warowni i bronić się do ostatniego. Natychmiast zabrano się do ubezpieczenia domu przed groźną czeredą. Przedewszystkiem zamknięto szczelnie dwa okna, znajdujące się w tej improwizowanej twierdzy, a to za pomocą silnych okiennic. Otwory będące w dachu, pomiędzy krokwiami, a murem, miały służyć za forteczne strzelnice. Każdy z marynarzy był uzbrojony w strzelbę najnowszego systemu z dwudziestoma nabojami. Doktór, Piotr Batory i Luigi nie mogli rewolwerami przyczynić się dzielnie do obrony, Przylądek Matifon jeden nie posiadał wprawdzie żadnej broni, ale za to miał siłę Herkulesa. Tak upłynęło jeszcze czterdzieści minut w zupełnym spokoju. Doktór Antekritt przypuszczał już, iż Zirone dowiedziawszy się o sile zbrojnej, znajdującej się w Casa Inglesa wyrzekł się swego projektu pomimo przewagi, jaką miał stojąc na czele pięćdziesięciu ludzi, dobrze obeznanych z miejscowością. Ale nagle około jedenastej w nocy, marynarz postawiony na straży, wbiegł do pokoju. Banda rozbójników zbliżała się... Rozdzielona na trzy oddziały szła oblegać Casa Inglese. Wkrótce ukazał się jeszcze i czwarty hufiec, który wstrzymał się na przesmykach, wiodących w góry, aby oblężonym uniemożliwić odwrót. Po sprawdzeniu tego doniesienia, wejście zostało ostatecznie zabarykadowane, a każdy zajął swe stanowisko, gotów bronić się do upadłego. Tymczasem Zirone i jego ludzie zbliżali się zwolna i ostrożnie, kryjąc się po za skałami, otaczającemi Piano del Lago. W tem miejscu nagromadzone tyły olbrzymie bryły trachitowe i bazaltowe, prawdopodobnie w celu zabezpieczenia Casa Inglese przed śnieżnemi zamieciami w czasie zimowych zawiei. Dostawszy się do tej płaszczyzny, rabusie mogli już z łatwością zaatakować dom, naprędce w warownię zamieniony, wyłamać drzwi i okna, puczem korzystając ze swej liczebnej przewagi, wziąść do niewoli doktora i jego towarzyszów. Nagle rozległ się huk karabinowego strzału. Kłąb dymu wzniósł się nad dachom zagrożonego domu, a w szeregach opryszków padł człowiek kulą przeszyty. Cała banda rabusiów cofnęła się o kilka kroków i skryła się za skałami. Ale Zirone nie tracąc energii zachęcił wkrótce swoich ludzi do nowego ataku, korzystając z licznych wąwozów i wzgórz, ułatwiających oblegającym przystęp aż do samego podnóża Piano del Lago. Z poddasza Casa Inglese padło więc znowu około dwunastu celnych strzałów, które podobne do błyskawic, oświecały chwilowo domek i sąsiednie skały. Jeszcze dwóch rozbójników legło na miejscu. Rozjuszony Zirone zawołaj na swą czeredę, pomimo że i tym razem kilku bandytów zostało ciężko ranionych, cała ta rozwścieklona tłuszcza rzuciła się na Casa Inglese. Strzelano do drzwi i okien, przy których stali marynarze gotowi do obrony, dwóch z nich poniosło lekkie uszkodzenia. Natenczas zawrzała walka zaciekła. Za pomocą toporów i dzid udało się rabusiom wyłamać drzwi i jedno okno. Oblężeni zniewoleni się ujrzeli, ażeby odeprzeć nacierających, do zrobieniu wycieczki w czasie, w którym ogień karabinowy nie ustawał ani z jednej, ani z drugiej strony. Luigi uniknął szczęśliwie strzału, ale kula przeszyła mu kapelusz, podczas gdy Piotr byłby padł od pchnięcia dzidą, gdyby nie Przylądek Matifon, który w samą porę wyrwał z ręki zbója ostre narzędzie, ubiwszy napastnika na miejscu jego własną bronią. W czasie tej wycieczki Przylądek Matifon był straszliwym. Bandyci brali go na cel przeszło dwadzieścia razy, ale na szczęście ani jedna kula go nie trafiła. Gdyby Zirone zwyciężył, Cypel Pescade był zgubiony, ta myśl zdwajała siły Herkulesa. Ostatecznie zniewolono rozbójników do powtórnego odwrotu. Doktór i jego oddział powrócił do Casa Inglese, gdzie zabarykadowano się ponownie. — Ile pozostaje nam jeszcze amunicyi? — zapytał doktór. — Każdy z ludzi ma po dziesięć nabojów — odparł Luigi. — Która godzina? — Zaledwie północ. Za cztery godziny mogło dopiero świtać. Do dnia więc było daleko. Należało przedewszystkiem oszczędzać amunicyą, ażeby zapewnić sobie odwrót za dnia nastaniem. I w rzeczy samej po kwadransie wypoczynku, w czasie którego bandyci złożyli swych rannych towarzyszów w bezpieczne miejsca, opryszki pojawili się znowu. Rozwściekleni niespodziewanym oporem i zadaną stratą sześciu swych ludzi wdrapywali się po ścieżkach i skałach, ażeby się dostać znowu na małą płaszczyznę przed domem. Podczas tego manewru ani jeden strzał nie padł z poddasza Casa Inglese. Zirone domyślał się nie bezpodstawnie, że oblężonym wkrótce zabraknie amunicyi. Dodawał więc otuchy swoim ludziom, zachęcając wszelkiemi sposobami do nowego ataku. Nadzieja ujęcia milionera była wielce ponętną dla opryszków. Taki więc był ich zapał tym razem, że niewątpliwie zdobyliby dom, gdyby nie kilka celnych strzałów, które pozbawiły nacierającą czeredę odrazu sześciu ludzi; wprawdzie zmuszeni byli się cofnąć, ale przy tej utarczce dwóch też marynarzy zostało dość ciężko rannych. Jeszcze tylko kilka nabojów pozostało oblężonym. W takich warunkach odwrót, w dzień nawet, stał się prawie niemożliwym. Wiedzieli oni aż nadto dobrze, że są zgubieni, jeżeli jaka nieprzewidziana pomoc nie wybawi ich z tego położenia. Nie można było łudzić się nadzieją, że Zirone i jego bandyci zrzekną się swoich zamiarów. Pozostało jeszcze czterdziestu dzielnych i dobrze uzbrojonych opryszków, którzy zrozumieli, że nieliczny oddział doktora pozostanie wkrótce bez dalszych środków do obrony. Nagle ogromne kamienne bryły, tocząc się z pochyłości skał padły pomiędzy formujące się szeregi rozbójników; zanim zdołali się rozskoczyć, trzech ludzi zostało zmiażdżonych na miejscu. Przylądek Matifon poruszył bazaltowe skały, ażeby spadły ze wzgórza Piano del Lago na głowy bandytów. Ale ten sposób obrony nie mógł wystarczyć. Zresztą wkrótce stał się niemożliwym. Ostatecznie trzeba było albo się poddać, albo też szukać ratunku w otwartem polu. Natenczas Cypel Pescade wpadł na pomysł, z którym nie chciał się zwierzyć przed doktorem, nie będąc pewnym jego zezwolenia. Rozmówił się jednak z Przylądkiem Matifon. Sprytny akrobata przypomniał sobie, że oddział żandarmów znajduje się w Kassone odległem od Casa Inglese o milę drogi. — Potrzeba tylko, ażebym się prześliznął pomiędzy rozbójnikami! — pomyślał Cypel Pescade. Po chwili namysłu zawołał: — Ej, do djabła! albo się jest klownem, albo się nim nie jest!... I mówiąc te słowa, rzekł coś zcicha do Przylądka Matifon. — Ależ... — odparł Herkules — narażasz się... — Chcę... tak być musi! Przylądek Matifon nie byłby się nigdy odważył sprzeciwić Cyplowi Pescade. Po chwili obaj udali się na małe wzgórze, pokryte grubą warstwą śniegu. W dziesięć minut później pojawił się Przylądek Matifon, tocząc przed sobą olbrzymią kulę ze śniegu. Zatrzymał się on pomiędzy stosami mniejszych kamieni, któremi marynarze rzucali na szykujących się znowu rabusiów. Z nadludzką siłą puścił po granitowych pochyłościach swą kulę, która w szalonym pędzie przesunęła się między rozskakującymi się opryszkami, pozostawiając za sobą daleko bandę rozjuszoną Sycylijczyka. Wreszcie nadwerężona gwałtownemi wstrząśnieniami śnieżna kula pękła, wydając z siebie żyjącą istotę, „zwinną i niekiedy złośliwą zarazem”, jak się wyrażał Cypel Pescade, mówiąc o sobie. Mały akrobata kazał swemu przyjacielowi o herkulesowej sile, zamknąć się w zmrożonej śnieżnej skorupie i rzucić na los szczęścia, nie bacząc że mógł się stoczyć w jaką bezdenną otchłań. Na szczęście fortel się udał, a w odpowiednie chwili oswobodzony Cypel Pescade, biegł chyżo jak strzała po wzgórzach i ścieżkach, wiodących do Kassone. Było natenczas wpół do pierwszej w nocy. Doktór Antekritt, nie widząc przy sobie Cypla Pescade, kazał go szukać, obawiając się, czy nie został raniony. — Wyjechał — rzekł jak najspokojniej Przylądek Matifon. — Wyjechał?... — Tak... postarać się o pomoc... — W jaki sposób? — W kuli! I Przylądek Matifon opowiedział, co zaszło. — Ha! dzielny! niezrównany chłopak! — zawołał doktór. — Odwagi, moi przyjaciele, odwagi!... Nie poddamy się rabusiom! Wszystko to dodało otuchy garstce walecznych marynarzy, a skały raźniej posypały się na głowy rozbójników; ale wkrótce ten sposób obrony był niewystarczający i niemożliwym. Około trzeciej godziwy po północy doktór, Piotr, Luigi, Przylądek Matifon i resztka oddziału, unosząca swych rannych, opuściła dom, który zajęli rabusie. Zirone stracił wprawdzie dwudziestu ludzi, ale pomimo to miał jeszcze znaczną przewagę nad oddziałem doktora. To też garstka walecznych zwolna cofała się w góry, pomiędzy stosy żużli, skamieniałej lawy i popiołów, gdzie był wulkanu krater i ogniem ziejąca przepuść. Poczynało już świtać, a nad szczytami kalabryjskich gór ukazały się w kierunku wschodnim od strony Messyny jasne smugi. Ale w położeniu, w jakim się znajdował doktór i jego ludzie, wschodząca jutrzenka nie dawała nadziei ratunku. Trzeba się było ciągle bronić, cofać coraz wyżej, zużywając ostatki sił z ostatniemi kulami. Wszyscy stracili już nadzieje ocalenia, widząc nieuniknioną śmierć przed oczami, gdy nagle rozległ się huk karabinowych strzałów. Tak niespodziewany wypadek zmieszał bandytów... Przez chwilę nie wiedzieli, co począć, ale wkrótce pierzchli, spostrzegłszy oddział nadchodzących żandarmów. Cypel Pescade spotkał już w drodze straż bezpieczeństwa, która usłyszawszy strzały w nocy, domyśliła się wszystkiego i podążała w pomoc napadniętym. Dzielny ten chłopak posłużył za przewodnika, sprowadzając patrol najbliższą ścieżką do Casa Inglese. Wszyscy rzucili się za uciekającymi rozbójnikami. Przylądek Matifon zabił dwóch opryszków, którzy nie mieli czasu uciec i rzucił się już na Sycylijczyka, herszta opryszków. — Brawo, mój Przylądku, brawo! — zawołał nadbiegający Cypel Pescade. Powal go, jak się należy!... Niech ramiona się zetkną!... Walna, panowie, walka pomiędzy Zironem a Przylądkiem Matifon! Sycylijczyk usłyszał te słowa, a mając jedną rękę swobodną, strzelił z rewolweru do wesołego akrobaty. Cypel Pescade padł na ziemię. Ujrzawszy to Przylądek Matifon, pochwycił Sycylijczyka za kark, a zdusiwszy go i powaliwszy w jednej chwili na ziemię, gruchotał w nim kości bez miłosierdzia. Napróżno starał się doktór opamiętać raz rozgniewanego Herkulesa. Daremnie Piotr i Luigi usiłowali wyrwać Zironiego z rąk olbrzyma. Przylądek Matifon miał w pamięci to tylko, że Zirone strzelił do Cypla Pescade. Przestał być panem siebie; nic nie słyszał, nie widział, nie patrzał nawet na szczątki człowieka, którego wlókł za sobą po granitowych skałach bez litości. Nakoniec jednym skokiem zbliżył się do straszliwego, wiecznie ogniem ziejącego otworu wulkanu i rzucił Sycylijczyka w piekielną otchłań. Tymczasem Cypel Pescade, dość niebezpiecznie raniony, leżał wsparty na kolanie doktora, który starannie opatrywał ranę. Gdy Przylądek Matifon zbliżył się do niego, dwie duże łzy zabłysły w oczach prawego chłopaka. — Uspokój się, mój Przylądku, uspokój!... Nic mi nie będzie! — wyszepnął. Herkules wziął go ostrożnie na ręce jak małe dziecię i począł schodzić z tych wyżyn prowadzać za sobą cały orszak, podczas gdy żandarmi ścigali jeszcze uciekających opryszków rozbitej bandy Zironego. W sześć godzin później doktór i jego towarzysze ujrzeli się w Katanii, a wkrótce na pokładzie „Ferrata”. Cypla Pescade ułożono w łóżku znajdującem się w jego pokoiku. Doktór Antekritt i Przylądek Matifon nie opuszczali go ani na chwilę, to też wkrótce rana od postrzału zabliźniła się szczeliwie, a zupełne wyzdrowienie musiało nastąpić niebawem. Gdy chory pragnął usnąć, Przylądek Matifon opowiadał mu ciekawą historyą, zawsze tę samą, która Cypla Pescade usypiała wybornie... Tymczasem doktór nie osiągnął celu swojej wyprawy. Wymknąwszy się szczęśliwie, cudem prawie, z rąk rozbójnika, nie zdołał dostać żywcem na pokład swego okrętu wspólnika Sarkaniego, który byłby zmuszony wydać całą tajemnicę. Przyczyną tego niepowodzenia był Przylądek Matifon, ale czyż można było za to gniewać się na niego? Nie było celu bawić dalej w Katanii. Sarkany, dowiedziawszy się o fatalnej porażce Zironego, zmienił zapewnił swoje projekta, bo nie pojawił się wcale w Sycylii. Ósmego więc września „Ferrato” wypłynął już na pełne morze, zdążając z największą szybkością do wyspy Antekritty. Przybywszy na miejsce, doktór, Piotr i Luigi naradzali się długo nad dalszym planem do spełnienia sprawiedliwego czynu, będącego obecnie celem ich życia. Chodziło teraz o odszukanie Karpeny, który prawdopodobnie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje Sarkany i Silas Toronthal. Tymczasem Hiszpan, któremu udało się wymknąć szczęśliwie z grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa skutkiem rozbicia bandy Zironego, niedługo cieszył się sprzyjającem mu powodzeniem. W dziesięć dni bowiem, po katastrofie zaszłej w okolicach Wulkanu, jeden z agentów doktora doniósł, że Karpena został uwięziony w Syrakuzie. Policya odkryła we wspólniku Sarkaniego sprawcę morderstwa dokonanego przed wielu latami w Almajacie, w prowincji Malagi; udowodniono mu, że po dokonanej zbrodni znikł z ojczyzny i osiadł w Rovigno. W trzy tygodnie później, Karpena oddany pod sąd kompetentnej władzy, został skazany na dożywotnie więzienie i wysłany do Centy, hiszpańskiego warownego miasta, leżącego na północnym brzegu Afryki. Do tej twierdzy oddalonej o trzy mile od Gibraltaru wysyła zazwyczaj rząd hiszpański pospolitych zbrodniarzów. — Nakoniec — zawołał Piotr — nakoniec jeden z tych nikczemników skazany na dożywotnie wiezienie!... — Na dożywotnie więzienie? — odparł po chwili namysłu doktór. — O nie!... Karpena nie może umrzeć śmiercią Andrzeja Ferrato! Koniec części trzeciej.